Walther WA2000
Walther WA2000 is a semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This semi-automatic sniper rifle fires 12 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition for every magazine. It costs $4600 in game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This sniper rifle is famous in its high firepower and accuracy even when not scoped. Although it comes with high recoil, this rifle is still reliable due to its low rate of fire, that can buy time for the recoil to cool down. Its weight is standard for a sniper rifle. Advantages *High damage *Accurate even when not scoped *Can penetrate more than one object *One-Shot-Kill on head and gut. This can be done also on chest with exception of Kevlar. Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Expensive ($4700) *Heavy Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Seen being used by an Special Air Service operative in a poster. * : The rifle was used by some German police units, but production was stopped because it was too expensive to achieve widespread sales. The final retail cost for a base rifle in the 1980s was in the range of $9,000 to $12,500, and the rifle's current value ranges from $40,000 for the first gen. to $75,000 for the 2nd gen. Events WA2000 is released alongside with Human Scenario: *'Singapore/Malaysia': 21 March 2012. *'Indonesia': This weapon was released alongside with Hellfire on May 16, 2012. It can be purchased with 115000 MI-CASH for permanent *Indonesia 13 June 2012 : Added WA2000 into the Code Box. Variants WA2000 Gold Edition Gold-plated edition of WA2000 that has 3 extra rounds per clip, making 15 rounds per clip. It can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. WA2000 Enhancement WA2000 can be enhanced to Expert or Master Edition. The aspects that CAN be enhanced are: *Damage: 2% *Accuracy: 1% *Recoil: 5% *Rate of fire: 4% *Weight: 4% *Magazine size: 3% Tips *Its damage is same to the SVD. *Its weight is same to the SG550 and G3SG1. Comparison to Dragunov SVD Positive *Lower recoil (-5%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+2) *Can be used by all teams *Shorter reload time (-0.7 seconds) Neutral *Same damage (96) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) Negative *Less accurate (-4%) *More expensive (+$500) *Heavier (×2) Comparison to HK G3SG/1 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Higher damage (+26) *Can be purchased by both teams *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same weight (14% speed reduction) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) Negative *Less accurate (-37%) *Higher recoil (+27%) *Lower rate of fire (-14%) *Lower magazine size (-8) Gallery Walther WA2000 File:Wa2000_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs italy0019.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Wa2000.gif|Shoot, zoom and reload Gsg9 wa2000.jpg|A GSG-9 operative carries a WA2000 File:Wa2000_promo.jpg|Promotional poster 385267.jpg|Ditto, Taiwan version File:Wa2000_hud.png|HUD icon oE8Y9vEKkVo 3RCy29m8iAc Firing sound Reload sound WA2000 Gold Edition Wa2000g2.jpg|View model Cs assault 20111211 0825500.jpg|In-game screenshot 1107140128684ff2a205913da7.jpg|Promotional poster WA2000 Enhancement a2.jpg|Taiwan poster File:Wa2000_upgrade.jpg|Ditto Trivia *There are only 176 pieces of WA2000 in real life due to its high cost of production. *There's a bug in this weapon where the reloading animation is done but the ammunition takes time to reload. *The real WA2000 can only be fed with 6 rounds in its mag in real life. *WA2000 Master resembles SL8 Custom. External links *Walther WA2000 at Wikipedia Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Walther Category:German weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Instant kill weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons